SRStark20
SRStark20 is an Owner on the Project Vanilla Classic server, along with GlennMR. He is also an Executive on the SMP server. Beginning SRStark20 joined Project Vanilla on April 10th, 2011, a few weeks after the server debuted on Minecraft.net. It has been found out that Stark joined on April 10th, for only around twenty minutes, and then left. His actual debut date where he got his first rank was April 24th, 2011. He was banned upon arrival by Bulletshield3 for alleged grief that he did not actually commit, so he was unbanned. After his unbanning, Stark and Silentatheos built a large mansion and an enclosed underwater pool together. Silent, who was already a Member, recieved Builder, and Stark received Member, his first rank on the server. The two went on to build in Summerside, but Silent later had to go, and the new Summerside house between Stark and Silent was left unfinished. Stark never saw Silent again, and their unfinished house still sits in Summerside to this day. Stark, at the time, was a member on multiple other servers, including Jason's Server, Au70 Galaxy, and a few others, which resulted in him spending limited time on Project Vanilla in April, May, and June. Break from Project Vanilla In around the middle of May, Stark sat at the Designer rank, and took a break from the server that lasted until around June 20th, 2011. After Stark's return, he joined the forums, and has not taken a large break since. Rise Through the Ranks After his return in late June, Stark stood as a Designer, but quickly advanced through ShapeShifter and Guru to join the Staff ranks. He, along with his other Guru friends, Heracles4, SpacingOrange, Icecat114, and Harris80 all advanced through the builder ranks at about the same rate, but Stark was the first to join the Staff among them, and was already at Elite/Engineer (Admin) before early July had rolled around. Project Engineer Merge Stark was one of the major Project Vanilla supporters against the merge in late June and early July of 2011. He, along with other dedicated Project Vanilla players of Thewareduck, Bathbun, and Flint_Stone23, fought to keep Project Vanilla the way it was and resist the merge. Over this time, Stark had many conflicts with Riftisawesom, Aaran, and a few other members of Project Engineer. The merge was later cancelled, and bad blood was left between Stark and most of Project Engineer. Too this day, there are some members of Project Engineer that still hold grudges against Stark for what has happened in the past, although he has made up with the majority of them, and is now good friends with some of them. ''DAMN NIGA'' August into 2012 After his promotion to Owner, Stark performed exceptionally well in most areas, and kept his iron fist leadership intact so that the server had an Owner that wouldn't step down to abusive players. Stark was demoted in early November from Owner by GlennMR for being a bit too abusive, but the demotion lasted mere hours before the problems were worked out. Stark faced a few bumps in the road since his promotion, along with a few notable conflicts with players that are detailed below, but he has performed well in his role of Owner and looks to continue being a leader for Project Vanilla into 2012. Notable Conflicts SRStark20 had a small conflict with the now retired Primegamerjc during his earlier days on the server in late June. Stark's main problems with Prime was his rank hungriness and immaturity. As the conflicts escalated, most of the server sided with Stark and Prime left after his premature Vanilla application was rejected. He has not been seen since. SRStark20 played a major role in the Project Vanilla and Project Engineer merge as he fought on the Project Vanilla side. Most of his major conflicts came against players such as Riftisawesom, Aaran, and Yatooma25. He has patched things up since with Rift, but tensions still are running high between Stark, Aaran, and Yatooma. SRStark20 had a major feud against FarBulleta shortly before his promotion to Owner in late July and very early August. The feud ended with FarBulleta posting fake logs and later getting banned. SRStark20 has had a few conflicts with Haxelnut over IRC, the server, and the forums. The problems between the two have long since been patched up, and the two are both good friends. SRStark20 also played a major role in the Jonty-PV feud that occurred in late January and early February of 2012. The server is still feeling minor effects of the large fight, but most of the problems have been patched up, at least minorly. Trivia *SRStark20 is the second longest tenured Owner in Project Vanilla history, being only behind GlennMR. *SRStark20 was the first person to five hundred posts on the forum, and currently stands at over 2500 posts.